Flaming Red Star
by Lauraslilsis
Summary: Lexi. She was the one to fall in love with the Winter Soldier. And he loved her. But secrets had to be kept.
1. Chapter 1

Swimming. It's always been one of my favorite hobbies to do when I am alone. Since I grew up near water. Literally. The sun rays penetrating through the surface of the water, fish swimming around with their scales reflecting the sun, makes the sea feel and look magical. But there is magic all around, if you look closely. Magic can be good, but it can also be bad. And that is a world I live in. Swimming around in the ocean is always going to be my thing, it's who I am. Mermaid. Bread on land. Born in the sea. I live on my own. On a little island called Serenity Island. It is a hidden island where no one can find it, only magic can reveal magic. A little beach house stands on the island and I have stayed there for a few years. Close to home and the sea. My mum insisted of living in the ocean with her, but swimming around the same coral reef isn't exactly thrilling, plus I wanted to be close to my dad. I was trying to find my father to get revenge on what he did to my mum. Heart break. I got caught in a fishing net and was thrown into a tank. And SHIELD came to save me. They kept me safe, until I found out the biggest secret of my life. The man who saved me, Phil Coulson was actually my dad. With help from a SHIELD hacker, Skye, she helped me get closure. My dad is the famous Phil Coulson of SHIELD. Yes, he is alive, and that is something that I do and don't want to find out. SHIELD keeps a lot of secrets and some of them are just too shocking.

I swam around the large colorful coral reef where the life of the many creatures were thriving. Some many species, so many shapes, sizes and co lours. Always puts a smile on my face since I needed a break from the whole SHIELD business. A lot had happened since I arrived. Kidnapping, killing, and a kiss. I kissed Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye. During my time at SHIELD I thought something had happened between us, we had kissed before, and I thought I felt something. But during my last day at SHIELD before leaving, I made a decision thanks to my good friend Skye. I needed to be away when he found the letter I wrote to him explaining how I felt. I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't. I had a feeling something would happen.  
Swimming up to the surface of the water I breathed in the salt water air and squinted at the shining sun. I looked up seeing the SHIELD bus gone. I told them to go somewhere nice and get on in their lives so I would do the same. I swam to the edge of the sand and pulled myself up onto the white soft sand and gained my legs instantly as soon as my legs were out of the water. I walked along the beach allowing the sand to go between my toes. I looked out towards the view. No clouds, nothing in the air. And it was peaceful which felt like serenity. I walked into the small beach house that claimed itself onto the island and walked straight to the kitchen to sort out lunch. Freshly caught fish and home grown rice and vegetables. Sushi was a mermaid's favorite meal. It seemed to make me happy doing all these things. I started to prepare the sticky rice after putting it in the rice maker, I had rice everywhere it was so sticky. But I frowned hearing something. It wasn't from inside the house as it sounded a little distant and heavy. It must be coming from outside. I wiped my hand on a towel and walked outside the beach house looking at the sky squinting my eyes. There was nothing in the sky, no clouds nothing, but something was in the sky. A blurry blackish Grey object. I continued to observe what ever was in the sky and widened my eyes. A jet was flying towards the island at a fast speed. If it landed on the island, there would be possible outcomes, I would die or the island would die. I had to think quick on my feet. I looked around and thought carefully putting up a force-field around myself and the island but allowing the jet to have a landing on some of the sand.  
The jet looked a bit destroyed like it had been in a war fighting. I stood back a bit as the jet was getting closer. And closer, and closer until the island rocked as the jet landed on the water and the sand with a loud crash. I removed the force field as the jet landed and stood still looking at a man with shoulder length hair and a metal arm with a red star on it. He looked at me and was blasted out the way as the jet blew up. I ran over to him and looked at him. He was very handsome, but I felt like he had a bad spot and also a soft spot. He looked at me with his blue eyes  
"Are you okay?" I asked him and he just looked at me like I was a unusual object and didn't know what to make of me. I looked up and squinted at the distance of the sea, seeing boats coming towards me and rather large weapons. I stood up and put a forcefield over his body and the island and stood close enough to have an aim. I closed my eyes and opened them feeling the heat crawl over my body. My hands burst into flames and the hot flames travelled up my arm. Until my whole body was covered in fire. I smirked at them  
"Wrong choice coming here" I smiled at them and released everything I had destroying them in one. I turned my head to the man, letting the forcefield down and the flames to extinguish off my body.  
I looked at him but the instant crash of the jet was too much for him and passed out. I sighed at his peaceful body and frowned at his body. He looked like he was some type of experiment, he had combat boots on as well as combat clothes and the metal arm. It wasn't normal. I looked out to the view and saw nothing. No one had followed him. The only thing I could do was bring him inside, since I wasn't going to leave him in the scorching sun. I stood up and grabbed his arms trying to attempt to drag him inside but he was too strong. I admired his face. Shoulder length hair with a touch of scruffiness around his face. I held onto him and teleported to the bedroom in the beach house laying him softly on the bed.

I pulled off his boots placing them at the end of the bed and decided to leave his trousers on. I was able to remove his jacket and top and I admired his body. He had a fit built, but where the metal arm connected to his body, looked like he had been in an operation or his arm was ripped off his body. He had a large scar from the attachment of his arm. There was a red star on his metal arm and looked at it. I had not seen it before, and I didn't know what it meant. I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen filling it up with cold water letting a flannel soak into it. Walking to the bedroom I looked at his passed out body. He must of gone through a lot.  
Sitting beside his body dabbing his head with the cold flannel, I kept wondering who he was, and somehow he looked familiar to me. I don't know why but the chin and the eyes reminded me of someone I had looked at. I continued to pat his dirty sweating head until I felt a metal arm grasp my wrist. He had awoken. He looked at me with his blue piercing eyes.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I am trying to help you" I looked at him "I am trying to get you better, you passed out on me, outside after the impact of the jet blast" He continued to look at me and then glanced his eyes to the door.  
"I am not going to hurt you, and if your going to try and hurt me. It won't work" I looked at him and waited for him to do or say something bad, but instead he removed his metal hand off me.  
"My name is Lexi, and yours is?" I looked at him, something wasn't right about him, but I couldn't tell what exactly. I looked at him giving him a look to know it would be alright. He looked a little calmer now than he was before.  
"The winter soldier" he said looking at me. I didn't recognize that name. But he must be some type of experiment or soldier to look like how he looked, and for his name to be called that.  
"I am going to help you, you can trust me" I said smiling softly at him and continued to pat his head with the damp flannel.  
"How can I be sure?" He looked at me again with those blue eyes.  
"Well for one, I haven't killed you or hurt you. Two, I kind of did save your life, you could have destroyed everything on this island. Three, I am helping you now, to make you look and feel better. And four, I am the type of person you can trust, I just have to trust you. Should I trust you?" I asked him and finished patting his head  
"I don't know" He looked at me worried  
"Well for some reason, I feel like I can trust you and I will. Why don't you get some rest, you need it" I smiled and stood up. Oh and nice to meet you Winter Soldier"


	2. Chapter 2

I was swimming in the ocean. The sun was shining through making a shimmering effect. The fish were swimming around the coral reef that stood on the sea bed. A school of silver fish swam past me swimming around my tail. I smiled at them and something shimmering caught my eye. I swam towards it slowly taking my time, I had nothing better to do. It was an open shell, an open oyster shell. I looked around for a pearl that might of come with it. I looked up placing my hand on a large rock which balanced the pearl on. I smiled and grabbed it putting it in the shell and closed it, making sure the pearl wouldn't roll out.  
I swam to the surface of the water and looked at the distant. A few clouds floated in the blue sky and I felt someones eyes at the back of my head. I turned around seeing him. The man who made a crash landing on the island. He stood in some shorts, just shorts. The weather seemed to get hotter and hotter, and removing our clothes was the only option to stay cool. He looked like he was waiting for me. I sighed and swam to the edge of the water and made contact with the sand making my tail dissolve off my tail. I stood up and looked at him and watched him walk into the beach house. My first thought was he wanted to talk to me.  
I followed him into beach house and watched him walk to a chair and sit down.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him  
"I want to know what happened to me"  
"What do you mean what happened to you?"  
"How I become this" He glanced at his left metal arm which was attached to his naked chest. I looked at him and sighed  
"I would tell you, but I don't know you. You arrived yesterday and I wanted to let you settle in before I found out anything. I recognise your face some somewhere but I don't know where" I looked at him and admired his face. I closed my eyes for a few moments to try and remember his face. I opened my eyes and sighed and shook my head  
"I don't know where" I sighed at him and bit my lip thinking  
"I know someone who might help" I smiled at him thinking of an idea

I walked back into the beach house and sat down looking at him and smiled  
"I found some information about you" I smiled at him and grabbed a laptop and typed in a few words and looked at him and smiled. I turned the laptop around, a laptop from SHIELD, which I borrowed forever.  
"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. There is a memorial at the Smithsonian, dedicated to you, they cared about you, maybe one day you can find out more about yourself" I smiled at him and looked at his face. He was fixated on his previous life face. It started all coming back to me.  
"When I joined SHIELD I read up about the Avengers, they are part of SHIELD, they save the world from supernatural happens. I remember reading a certain file. Steve Rogers profile, who is also known as Captain America, he was turned into a superhuman. He served in a World War to get rid of the bad happens especially an enemy called Red Skull. He had a best friend. You. James Bucky Barnes" He looked at me confused, something in his eye made him soften down. He looked confused but like he was trying to remember.  
"You served in the war with him. But there was an accident, on a train. An explosion which caused you to fall to your death and lose your arm" I looked at him and looked at his arm. He looked at his own arm and traced the scar which attached the metal to his skin.  
"Everyone thought you were dead Bucky. Bucky is a good nickname, which you should get used to" I smiled at him  
"How do you know you're not lying to me" He asked me  
"I don't lie to people unless they really need to know. You need to know and you deserve it"  
"Tell me more about myself" He asked. I nodded at his request  
"Well we all thought you were dead. Since you fell to your death, but somehow you survived along with a new arm. It looks good by the way" I smiled at him which caused him to smile slightly  
"Thanks, something I have to get used to" I smiled and nodded  
"Everyone will adjust, including me and you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I don't think I should let you go, you seem a little confused about everything, so I will help you, that's what I will do, help you"  
"Thank you, Lexi?" He asked unsure and I nodded  
"Yeah, i'm Lexi. Anyway back to the story. Captain America, Steve Rogers, defeated Red Skull by handing him a blue cube called the Tesseract making Red Skull well dissolve. They captured a man called Zola which he gave information to him about Red Skull's location"  
"Wait. Zola, I recognise it" He said and thought about it, I frowned at him wondering if it was from the train crash  
"You met Zola on the train, and then fell to your presumed death. Short man with small round glasses" He looked at me and nodded  
"I saw him somewhere else. I think, I think I was laying down, I was looking at my arm and I nearly hurt someone, he was there" He looked at me seriously making me frown. What happened to him. Why was Zola there?  
"Roger's saved everyone, and crashed it into the Arctic. He froze over making him well have a very deep sleep, he was in cryo for a long time, preserving him from aging and he is alive today"  
"That happened to me"  
"What happened to you?"  
"I was put into a container, it turned to ice, cryo, I was then released" I thought to myself maybe he remember's more than he thought. Only one thing came to my head  
"Who do you work for?" I asked him seriously. He looked at me worried  
"You can trust me Bucky" I crouched down to his face  
"HYDRA" I felt like my whole world stopped. HYDRA. He said HYDRA. I got up quickly and paced around the room.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me. I stopped and turned around  
"You need to know something" I sat down in front of him  
"We are supposed to be enemies" I looked into his blue eyes  
"Enemies?"  
"SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, it deals with things not from this world and other things such as you probably. SHIELD and HYDRA are huge enemies, you worked with Captain Rogers against HYDRA to destroy them and now you work for them" she sighed at him and looked down  
"But. I will still help you. Even though you work for HYDRA, you haven't tried to kill me, so I trust you" I looked down. I looked back up to him  
"What do you remember? From anything?"  
"All I remember is waking up with this metal thing and hurting someone, then a man said he is ready. Another thing I remember is being stucked in a cryo and that's it" I looked at him and frowned. HYDRA did something to him and I was going to find out.  
For him to not remember everything, I understand he doesn't remember about his past, but for him to not remember not that long ago is strange.  
"Well Bucky, let me tell you something. We may have just met, but I will help you remember more, and discover everything behind this, but you must not mention, that I work for SHIELD, if you tell anyone, we both could have our death beds waiting for us" He nodded at me and looked at his picture on the laptop  
"Why don't you read what it says about you" I smiled at him and stood up walking away letting him get on with it. I sat on the bed and admired him. I looked at my hands shaking.

I was caught between SHIELD and HYDRA...


	3. Chapter 3

It was pouring. I stood by the window watching the rain fall from the sky and soak into the now wet sand. I couldn't risk walking outside, unless I wanted to pop a tail. I looked up at the sky seeing the dark clouds come together like an army ready to destroy the land. A flash appeared from the sky, followed by some thunder a few seconds afterwards, but no lightning strikes. The air felt humid which attracted little bugs to stick on anything. I closed the windows which had mosquito guards, I may be a mermaid on an island but we still have normal creatures living among us.  
It had been a day since I told Bucky everything about himself. He seemed to understand it more than ever. Last night, he had a nightmare, luckily I was there. We had to share the same bed. Well it was my idea, I wasn't going to let him sleep on the sofa or the floor, so we made a pillow barrier, and it worked. When he had his nightmare he was sweating. I woke up as soon as he awoke from his nightmare and he grabbed my wrist with his 'other' arm. He looked at me with puppy eyes like he wasn't going to hurt me, and like he was sorry. He released my arm and he said everything was coming back. He dreamt of falling out the train, and waking up with a metal arm, he woke up when he said he was put into a cryo machine. He apologised several times to me and even stroked my wrist. All I could do was smile at him and assure him. For a reason, my heart would flutter every time I looked at him, or he spoke to me or touched me.

I turned around and jumped out of my skin seeing Bucky standing behind me  
"Bucky, one rule, don't scare me, last time someone did that I blew something up"  
"Sorry" he looked at me with those signature puppy eyes.  
"It's fine, and you have to stop saying sorry for something minor"  
"oh sor-" he smiled and looked down. I smiled at him and walked to the bed  
"What would you like to do, since we can't go outside, we can learn more about you" I advised but he shook his head and walked to the bed standing at the end of it  
"I want to learn about you" I looked at him shocked  
"me, why me?"  
"So I can learn more about you, you know about me, but I want to know about you, the real Lexi" he smiled softly at me and I smiled.  
"Okay, sit down it is a long story" I smiled and watched him sit on the edge of the bed. I bit my lip and sighed  
"I was born to a mermaid. My mum, and I grew up in the sea. I was a more special mermaid than the others, because apparently I deserved it. At the age of 16 I become an elemental mermaid. I have the ability of fire manipulation, I can do anything with it. Anyway when I turned 18, my mum told me something, she thought I had the right to know. About my father. She told me, she was a SHIELD agent and she fell in love with a man called Phil Coulson, Agent Coulson. After years of being together, she fell pregnant. He freaked out and panicked and let's say chose his job over my mum. So she left and never returned. When she told me that, I wanted to hurt him so bad. So I set out on my own mission to find him. I was told I would know when I would find my father. But on one day after many, many years, I got caught in a fishing net, and was brought into a tank at a zoo, to be the main attraction. SHIELD saved me. I was brought onto the team of Agents. They are my best friends now, especially Skye and Simmons. But after months being there, I found out the man who rescued me, and bought me onto the team was actually Phil Coulson"  
"Your dad saved you and put you on the team?" He asked confused. I nodded  
"Yeah, he did, sometimes I think it was fate, but other's I think it was because I was his daughter. He knew about it, after finding pictures and evidence. I ignored him for about a week. Things happened in SHIELD, missions, and action. I met someone at SHIELD, called Clint Barton. We met often during at SHIELD and I started to fall for him and he fell for me. One day we met again, but I was in a public pool which had been closed for ages, and he said he thought I deserved a visit. We kissed, but I pulled away. For some reason, something didn't feel right. And I kissed him again to get him out of a trance of killing me. But I didn't feel anything. Then weeks went by and I made a decision to leave for a break. I left a letter for Clint, and I know deep down I have broke his heart. But sometimes you gotta do what you believe in. And here I am, sitting on a bed with a HYDRA agent" she smiled at him  
"And your not bothered about me being a HYDRA agent?"  
"Er well yeah, but you haven't hurt me, and HYDRA drive to kill. For a reason I trust you, I believe deep down your James Buchanan Barnes, and not the horrible winter soldier, even though it suits you" She smiled and looked down  
"So you didn't hurt your dad?"  
"No, I just ignored him for a while actually"  
"And what happens now with you and SHIELD"  
"Well, I will go back one day, after I think it would be right" I smiled at him  
"But right now, I want to focus on you" We both exchanged smiles  
"Why do you trust me?"  
"You may be a HYDRA agent, but I feel you have a soft side to you, I trust you Bucky, and I have a hard time trusting people, especially men. But I trust you"  
"Then I trust you Lexi. Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky knew everything. I don't believe in lying unlike SHIELD, people should know the truth. I told him that he couldn't say anything to anyone that he knew his real identity, because knowing the people out there they would do something. HYDRA has already done many things to him, put the metal arm on him and brainwashed him to forget everything except from killing anyone who is his mission or SHIELD. He hasn't hurt me and he has promised me he wouldn't. We made a promise. Since I saved his life and he said he would save my life, we promised wherever he goes I go and the other way round. Bucky has had a week and a few days to let everything sink into his brain. But I was worried what was in his brain, I didn't dare look.

I looked at the skylight on the ceiling, trying to count the stars in the sky. There was too many, I couldn't sleep for some reason, I just sensed something was wrong. I turned my head looking at the alarm clock. 2 am. It felt like I was up for hours but only for a few. I moved my body so it faced a sleeping Bucky. I admired his face, his shoulder length hair covering his face. I wanted to move it out the way but I shouldn't disturb him. I smiled softly at him and noticed a piece of sweat trickle down his nose. I then noticed another and a few more. I removed the sheet covering his body seeing he was sweating, he then started to move and mumble in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, who would think that an assassin for HYDRA would have nightmares, but this man was different, he was James Bucky Barnes. Something was wrong, something was going to happen. I quickly put my hand up before his tough metal arm would collide with my body. I kept my arm there preventing his arm from moving. He looked at me in shock with his blue eyes. He carefully sat up making his hair move out of his way of his sight  
"How are you doing that?" He asked  
"I am not just a mermaid that can control fire, I do have other abilities. For instance I am using telekinesis with my mind and my hand, because your strong" I looked at him and he put his arm down  
"I'm sorry" He sighed looking at me with his puppy eyes  
"Bucky it's not your fault, what ever HYDRA did to you it wasn't right for them to, but I know deep down your not who they say you are" I smiled softly at him and looked at him worried  
"Stay here Bucky" I got up from the bed grabbing my dressing gown sliding it onto my body and walked out the beach seeing a jet placing itself on the water. Men in suits stood on the beach. Some of them had weapons while an older man with dirty blonde hair stood in front of them. I walked closer to them  
"Who are you and what do you want, first how did you find this place?"  
"My name is Alexandra Pierce, I need someone who you have. The Winter Soldier" I looked at him. That name sounded similar, but it didn't tick.  
"And why do you need him?"  
"I am the leader of HYDRA, you may or not know it, but he works for me"  
"I know, he told me things, not going to say exactly what he told me, but he isn't going anywhere with you. Now how did you find this island, the only way to find this place is if you believe in magic, surely you don't?"  
"We have a tracker on him, there was nothing on the map but we managed to find it, plus I believe in power, similar to magic. I would like my assassin please" He crossed his arms and the other men standing beside him held their guns tighter  
"Pull those triggers they won't be targeting me" I looked at them crossing my arms until I felt a presence beside me. I turned my head seeing Bucky. I sighed at him  
"I told you to stay in the house"  
"I wasn't going to let them hurt you" He said looking at me and then towards Pierce  
"We need you in, you completed the test" I frowned at him  
"What test exactly?" I asked  
"He was on a mission, he had to eliminate a leader, and I knew there would be too many for him to tackle at once, so the mission was to see if he was that good, to see if he could survive on the run, and he did"  
"And I helped him" I sighed looking at the floor  
"Soldier in the jet now" Pierce ordered Bucky. I looked at him and bit my lip nodding  
"Go, you passed the test"  
"Not without you" He said looking at me and then turned to Pierce  
"She is coming with me, if you want me to come, she comes, she just wants to protect me"  
"Protect you from what?" He asked. Bucky just looked at them hoping they would get the hint. He waited for Pierce to saying something  
"Okay, fine, she can come but not get in the way, she might be a good addition in the future" he smirked and walked to the jet. I looked at Bucky for reassurance and followed him onto the jet. I sat down on the jet were Pierce's other men looked at me  
"Never seen a girl before?" I asked crossing my arms and shook my head.  
What have I got myself into?

We arrived shortly at a hidden base. HYDRA's hidden base. Bucky made sure I stayed at his side for the whole journey. He didn't really trust HYDRA with me around. We continued to walk through the hallways until we came across a room  
"You will be staying here" Pierce turned to me  
"Basically keeping me as prisoner? No thank you, return me home" I asked and he shrugged  
"Take her home, alive or dead" He ordered but Bucky stood in front of me  
"Don't touch her, she can stay in my room, if you still want me to work for you" he said. Pierce sighed and nodded waving his hands about. We walked down the hallway again until we reached another room, they opened the door and led my inside  
"You know I won't actually be staying here, I have other things to do"  
"And how exactly are you planning to leave here without anything?" He asked crossing his arms. I smirked and teleported in front of him  
"I am more than a girl than you think Pierce" He chuckled at me  
"How did you do that? Amazing"  
"I have many hidden talents, but I won't reveal them unless you touch, or hurt me or him" I looked at Bucky  
"Fine, welcome to your other home, whats your name?"  
"My name is Lexi, Lexi Sirena" I said sitting down on the bed and watching the door close.  
What did I really get myself involved in?


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later

I layed on the uncomfy bed of the room I was staying in, I wished I was either at the beach house or the BUS. I decided after a week and a bit I thought I should go back to the BUS, everyone was fine, Sky got into trouble plus my dad was kidnapped. My dad was kidnapped, I couldn't believe it, I wasn't there for my dad, when I should of been, but he kept telling me I wasn't supposed to know. But I was, he was family, I couldn't sense anything, because Bucky was taking over my mind. All I could care about was Bucky, but visiting them again made me care for them more. Bucky had a day off once, and we decided to go back to the beach house, I went for a swim and he actually joined me. It was nice seeing him enjoy himself and be relaxed. We did things together at the beach house and at HYDRA, mostly we would tell stories about our life or train with each other.

The plain black metal walls surrounded me, probably to keep Bucky in. I looked at the metal door that was fixed in the wall hearing and seeing nothing. Bucky had been away for hours. I decided to sleep for a few hours, but instead slept for 12 hours. I needed it, and I will probably need it for the future. I stood up biting my lip leaving the hard bed walking to the window which was barred. I tried to look outside but the windows were mucky. I sighed and heard noises. Turning around seeing the door open and Bucky walking into the room  
"How did the mission go?" I asked. He sat down and nodded  
"Fine" I frowned at his reaction. Something was wrong. I walked over to him and kneeled beside him. His hair was hiding his face or something else. I moved his hair out the way and revealed a red mark on his cheek and a cut lip  
"Who did this to you?" I demanded  
"I got distracted" I frowned  
"What do you mean you got distracted? Please tell my Bucky" I sighed putting his hair behind his ear. His metal hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked at him wondering if he was going to snap it.  
"They asked me about the mission report, but I asked about you. I wouldn't tell them anything until I knew you were okay"  
"Let me guess they did this to you because they didn't get what they wanted?" I sighed at him and sat beside  
"Why were you getting distracted by me?" I asked, he was about to say something to me, but instead said something else  
"I made a promise to you, to protect you, I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to you"  
"Bucky, I am fine, Pierce knows he wouldn't touch me" I smiled at him and he held my hand, making butterflies in my stomach fly around. He smiled at me and we turned our heads to the door. We removed our hands from each other seeing a guard  
"He wants to speak with you Soldier" I looked at Bucky and nodded my head  
"I will be fine" I smiled at him and he stood up leaving the room. He only just came back from a mission, something was up.

I layed on his bed, I breathed in his smell and smiled. He smelt, I don't know, I couldn't describe it. I closed my eyes relaxing and putting a hand on my stomach feeling the butterflies go off. I sat up knowing something was wrong. I walked to the door seeing no guards. I closed my eyes waving my hand over my body turning my invisible. I looked at the locks on the door and concentrated on them. I concentrated enough to unlock them. I opened the door carefully and closed my eyes again sensing for Bucky. I opened my eyes and followed the scent coming to a a room surrounded by bars. HYDRA agents surrounded something as well as Pierce being in the room. I looked over seeing Bucky on a chair, Pierce was talking to him. I then noticed a scientist turning a machine on it was attached to the chair. I moved my hand over my body turning me visible. Bucky protected me. I would protect him. I made a hand gesture to the door blowing it up, creating a loud noise. I walked into the room seeing Pierce  
"Well well seems you are more powerful than I thought" They had there guns locked on me. I flicked my wrists and the guns floated to the ceiling. I turned to Pierce and looked at Bucky  
"What are you doing to him?"  
"A little birdy told him a little story. About a soldier, falling to his death after a train accident, named after a James Bucky Barnes" He looked at me. Pierce knew I told him his real identity  
"He had a right to know, he wanted to know Pierce"  
"Well this is what happens when you tell my soldier the truth that distracts him from his work because of you" He nodded at his guards who held me tightly  
"Try and do anything and he will get more" I looked at him and then looked at Bucky as they put a mouth guard in his mouth. He looked at me scared and worried. I looked at him trying to say sorry, but it was too late. They attached something to his head and he screamed in pain  
"NO!" I cried out watching him in pain.  
"Take her away" Pierce ordered. They nodded and lead me out the room with tears down my face.  
They opened the door to our room and threw me on the floor. I got up going to my bed and sat on the edge crying my eyes out.

The door opened, he walked through. I looked up looking at Bucky  
"Bucky?" I asked him  
"Who the hell is Bucky?" He said looking at me with killer eyes. I stood up quickly  
"What the hell did they do to you Bucky?"  
"My name isn't Bucky, and your my mission" He walked over to me clenching his fists. I gulped at me and walked towards the door getting cornered into it. I looked at him with teary eyes  
"I know your in their Bucky, it's my Lexi, the mermaid, your promise to protect, like I would do the same"  
"I don't know who you are but I know your my mission" He walked towards me putting his arm up ready to punch me. I quickly put my hands up to him  
"Bucky don't!" I shouted and my body released a shock wave sending Bucky into the wall. I opened my eyes looking at horror. I looked at my hands  
"What the hell?" I looked at Bucky and ran over to him. I moved his hair out of his way and sighed in relief as he opened his eyes  
"Lexi?" He looked at me confused. I sighed in relief and hugged him  
"I'm so sorry Bucky, I don't know what happened" I sighed and pulled away  
"What did happen?" He sat up holding his head  
"I don't know, but they found out that you knew about your real self. They did something to you, when you came into the room who didn't know who I was or who Bucky was. I did something and you got your memory back, I don't know. What do you remember?"  
"I remember arriving on the island, the nightmares, watching you sleep, swimming together, everything"  
"I must of put the memories of us into you, I didn't know I could do that" I smiled at him stroking his cheek. I turned my head seeing the hallway lights go out, and I felt a hand on my cheek. I turned back to him. He looked at me with those dreamy eyes. I smiled at him  
"I made a promise to protect you, but I want to do more than make a promise" He said, I looked at him confused. Then he pressed his soft lips to mine. I was shocked at first, but sparks were being set off. I cup his cheek and kissed him back.  
I don't remember much, just clothes being removed and thrown to the floor and a lot of kissing...


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around where I was. In a field of tulips. My favourite flower. Nothing was here. A few trees, and a few chirping birds, but no clouds, no noises from traffic or people. It was peaceful, serenity. I felt something cold touch my bare shoulder. I looked down at what I was wearing, I was wearing nothing. Just naked, bare skin in the open and it felt great. I turned around seeing a metal hand on my shoulder. I followed the arm which was attached to a torso, I looked up seeing Bucky. I looked down and he was naked as well. Adam and Eve, with a slight twist. He looked at me and smiled stroking my cheek. I smiled back at him and put my hand in his metal one and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes frowning at Bucky. His eyes were red, blood red, waiting to kill. He grabbed my wrist and gripped it harder and harder, I tried using my powers but for a reason they didn't want to work. I looked at him with tears falling, until all I saw was his metal hand going towards my face.

I quickly woke up from the nightmare I was having. It felt so real, too real. I looked down at my body, sweating from the nightmare and naked. I wiped my head and glanced over at the barred window and sighed. It was early morning and I need to see my dad today as well as the team.  
"Are you okay?" I heard a voice and turned my head seeing Bucky. Next to me. Naked but covered. Half of it wasn't a dream. We slept together. I couldn't get it around my mind that it was him. Who deflowered me, and for a reason it felt so right. I snapped out of my thinking thoughts in my head and nodded at Bucky  
"Yeah i'm fine, just a nightmare" I smiled. He gently pushed me down onto the bed and kissed my neck slowly and carefully.  
"Wanna tell me about it?" He asked mumbling into my neck  
"No, if I do, I will continue to think about it. It was a nightmare nothing more" I smiled at him and trailed my finger on his metal arm  
"I need to visit my family today, well my father, haven't seen him in a week"  
"Does he know about us?"  
"No, a week after coming to HYDRA, I knew I couldn't say anything to anyone, not now and I don't know when, anyway, everything will be fine" Hopefully. I thought to myself.

As the sun shone more clearer into the dirty barred window I sat up and sat upon the hard bed dangling my feet above the ground. I let the duvet sheets cover my body, just in case HYDRA had any ideas. But when I moved I felt a slight pain in my body. And I mean downstairs part of my body.  
"Hey are you okay?" Bucky sat up quickly looking at me with those puppy eyes  
"Yeah, just hurt a little from last night" He looked at me confused  
"I didn't mean to hurt you last night, I didn't realise I you know, did too hard on you" He said  
"No, Bucky, I mean the other thing" I looked at him and glanced at my lower part of the body. He then looked down  
"You were a virgin" He mumbled  
"Yeah, 23 and a virgin, was it really that bad?"  
"No of course not, I would of been more gentle on you if I would of known, I will never hurt you Lexi" He stroked my cheek carefully with his normal hand  
"I know you wouldn't Bucky, plus it was great last night, I enjoyed it, I really did" she smiled at him and kissed his lips softly  
"Good, because I enjoyed it too, fish girl" He smirked making me punch his flesh arm lightly  
"Oi you! Anyway I have to get dressed, today I need to talk to someone to get everything out the way" I smiled at him and stood up putting on my clothes I wore yesterday  
"Plus I need a bath or a shower including a swim" I finished getting dressed into the jeans and a band tee along with some slip ons. I brushed my hair using my fingers, knowing Skye, she would look at my hair and smirk shouting and teasing all day saying 'sex hair'.  
I turned looking at Bucky and smiled kissing him softly  
"See you soon Soldier, be good for me" I smiled at him and teleported out the room.

I looked around my old SHIELD room which was on the bus. Everything was in place. But something was on my bed. I walked over to it and smiled picking it up. A picture in a frame, of Simmons, Skye and my dad trying to take a funny photo. I smiled at my dad's effort and felt a wave of guilt come over me. I hated lying, but that's what SHIELD does best. Lie to protect. I walked out my room after putting the frame on the bedside table and looked around seeing no one. I continued to walk until I heard voices, I walked into the living room area and smiled at, May, FitzSimmons, Skye, Ward and my dad. Coulson  
"Lexi, wasn't expecting you?"  
"Thought I would surprise people after a week of being away again, sorry about this"  
"Hey it's fine, I want you to spend as much time with your mum as well as with me, plus it protects you from danger" I smiled and realised the big lie I told them. Every time I would visit Bucky quickly I would be swimming in the ocean, or if it was a week I would be visiting my mum. Luckily neither parents talk to each other which made it easier to lie.  
"Thanks anyway, but I am back and ready to do whatever, oh but first, I need you to drop me off at SHIELD headquarters"  
"Why do you want to go there?" My dad asked. I sighed and looked at him  
"I need to talk to a certain agent, named after a bird and a organ" I looked at the ground waiting for a big N O.  
"May why don't you get the plane ready to go to SHIELD" Coulson directed May. She nodded and stood up walking to the pilot bay.  
"Why can't you teleport there?" Fitz asked  
"Because I don't know where SHIELD is, only visited a few times when we actually visited, all I know it is in the middle of a desert" I shrugged and sat down  
"What you going to say to him?" Skye asked  
"I don't know to be honest, how sorry I am" I sighed and made myself comfortable and winced at the pain  
"Are you okay?" Coulson asked  
"Yeah, just had a run in with a coral reef and a shark" I said lying.

After a 30 minute plane ride, we arrived at SHIELD. I scanned the area once we walked off the Bus, so I would remember the location. I nodded at my dad knowing it was okay and walked towards the SHIELD headquarters, getting looks off some agents.  
"News does spread fast" I mumbled to myself and walked to the reception desk  
"I need to see Agent Barton, now" The woman with black hair which was tied back pulling her face back looked at me  
"And who are you?"  
"I am Lexi Sirena, or as people are calling me, the siren, or Coulson's daughter, or the woman who broke Barton's heart" I crossed my arms looking at her  
"Sorry, but I was advised by Agent Barton to not let you through" She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and made a hand gesture freezing everyone in their spot. I walked around to the computer to try and locate Barton. Bingo. Archery room. Of course. I then quickly walked away from the desk getting into the elevator and pressing the big button with the numbers 32 on them. As soon as the elevator door closed everyone started moving again. I held my breath and counted to 3 to calm myself down.  
1. 2. 3. Ping. The door elevator opened and I looked at the back of Barton's body. He was aiming for a target, this would get his attention. I quickly threw a fire ball at the target which made him turn around quickly. At first he was happy, then he was sad and pissed.  
"Good shot" He bluntly said. I looked at the target seeing it burnt in the bullseye  
"I thought it was a good way to get your attention" I looked around the room trying not to make eye contact with him  
"Lexi what do you want?" He grabbed another arrow aiming  
"I came to say I am sorry. For breaking your heart. Clint I really am. I thought I was in love with you or falling in love with you but I wasn't. I can't help the way I feel and be forced into something"  
"You think I forced you into it?" I sighed looking down  
"I didn't mean to say it like that. I didn't want to be that girl that does things to make sure how she feels, it would be unfair on both of us, and trust me it would of never worked out"  
"And why not exactly?"  
"Well first, I am a bit younger than you Barton, second I would never see you, I know I can teleport, but your busy all the time and to be honest I am not. Third your always going to love her even if you deny it"  
"Love who?" He frowned acting dumb  
"Don't try and act dumb Barton. Red head. Named after a spider? No matter how many times you try to deny it or her, your always going to love her more than you think, and I didn't want to be involved in it"  
"Well she seems pretty pissed at you for what you did"  
"See I prove my point, it's because you care for each other Clint. Don't wait for me, because I won't be waiting for running to you" I finally said and teleported out the room walking into the Bus.


	7. Chapter 7

So guess what, I am back at SHIELD. And the last time I talked to you was 2 years ago after the little chat with Barton.

Ever since then 2 years ago, me and Bucky has stuck together. A few weeks after at staying a HYDRA, I also returned to SHIELD, everyone welcomed me back happily and Clint accepted how I felt. But I also kept a secret from them all. They didn't know that I was kinda going to HYDRA, but I went to visit Bucky. A week after returning to SHIELD I told my dad I was going for a swim in the ocean. But I actually went to HYDRA to visit Bucky. When I got there Bucky didn't know who I was, I found out that Pierce, Alexander Pierce the top of SHIELD has washed his memory out because I told him who he was. I told him that Bucky had the right, but no. I stayed with Bucky all day, telling him he could trust me. At some points he didn't believe me. But luckily I developed a special gift, I could transfer my memories to other's. I thought about day one from Bucky from the time he got his mind cleared, including everything true about him going back in his mind. He hugged me in response remembering who I was. But I told him he couldn't say anything or tell anyone of HYDRA that I put his memory of his real image back in him and he agreed. And after a few months we got together. Yes, I got with the Winter Soldier, but I don't see him as that, I see him as Bucky. The kind caring man he really is. And since the day he asked me 3 months after we met we were finally an item. We had to hide it from HYDRA and SHIELD and from that day they don't know. It was the only way to protect each other. Then 3 months after that, Bucky was on a break after I told them he deserved it, and that he would be on the island if they wanted him. We stayed on the island for a few days and in those few days I lost my virginity to him. And it felt so right. Bucky was the man I was to fall in love with and to have a future. Hopefully. And since then more than 1 year has gone past. SHIELD doesn't know about us and I am not sure about HYDRA, but they haven't said anything. And they had kept their promise to keep me out of everything. They also don't know that I work for SHIELD and that I am Coulson's daughter.

Now back to reality. It was a Thursday morning and I was laying on my bed playing with the silver necklace around my neck. He gave that to me on our 6 month anniversary and the day before I had my flower blossomed. He wanted to get my something different, the star represents him, since he has a red star on his metal arm and because he said 'your the star of my life'. I also had a picture of him and me in my bra that I kept hidden because it was the only safe place I could keep it. I looked at the picture and shoved it up my sleeve as Skye knocked on my door wanting to train with her. I agreed with her, even Skye doesn't know about him, if she did, I didn't know what she would do with the secret. I hate keeping secrets but it was the only one I would keep. I walked with her and peered through a window at a training room where Clint and the new girl was training.

Me and Skye started training but we were distracted when some drama was going on. We heard shouting. We decided to check it out and looked around seeing no one around. Clint and Jess where gone.  
"where is everyone?" Skye asked and I shrugged until we came to the seating room, everyone was sitting down, they seemed to me looking at me  
"What's going on?" I asked and Coulson stood up  
"Lexi I am going to ask you a few questions. Do you know the Winter Soldier?" I looked at him not knowing what to say, but I shook my head  
"No I don't" Coulson sighed looking at me  
"Your lying, and you know how we know? This" he held up the picture of me and Bucky. I checked my sleeve, it was gone. It must of fallen out. I sighed looking at him  
"I know him alright and don't ask that question, are you apart of HYDRA? No I am not, I just" I sighed "I just protect Bucky" Coulson frowned  
"Bucky?" I nodded  
"Bucky, James Barnes, the soldier who died in action in World War 2, Rogers friend, he isn't dead. He is a soldier of HYDRA, but he is brainwashed though, he has been brainwashed dad and I am not lying"  
"I don't know what to believe anymore, how long have you two been together?"  
"2 years, we have been together"  
"And how would you define the relationship?" I frowned not knowing what he was meaning, but then it clicked  
"Let's just say I am not going to explain me and his sex life" He sighed, he looked angry and upset, I looked at Clint who looked the same and then Skye turned to me  
"Your sleeping with the Winter Soldier, wow" I smiled at her and shook my head  
"Dad, I didn't want anyone to find out like this, I was going to tell you I think. But I promise you, that I am not with HYDRA, I just protect Bucky from everyone, he protects me because he loves me" he scoffed  
"He is using you"  
"I can tell when someone is using me, he isn't, when he says he loves me and wants to protect me I can sense he is telling the truth, and right now I am not sure if SHIELD is using me" I then turned to Jess "And they might be using you as well, they tend to keep lies about everything, so don't complain about if they use you sweet heart, SHIELD can't be trusted" I looked at my dad  
"I am sorry to do this Lexi" I frowned and then I was shot with something, I fell to the floor and my dad knelt down  
"You will wake up soon so we can talk" I couldn't help smirk and tried keeping awake  
"you know, he is going to come for me now, he protects me and he is going to come for me to take me away, from you. The Winter Soldier is coming" I then blacked out.

Skye turned to Coulson  
"Er did she just say what I thought she said? The Winter Soldier is coming? He could kill us!"  
"Don't worry, he will only come for Lexi if he truely loved her, and I have a feeling he does. We just have to prepared. I still can't believe she did this"

The Winter Soldier was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled at Bucky. I looked around feeling the white sand beneath my feet. It felt so good. I smiled as Bucky walked towards me and cupped my face and stroked my cheek gently using his metal arm. Even though it wasn't his real hand, I didn't care, it made me feel like he was unique. I smiled, he leant in about to kiss me but I frowned as he started to turn grey. I frowned and called his name, I held his hand but it disappeared. The white sand that I was standing on turned grey, everything around me was disappearing. I frowned and looked at my own body frowning as my skin turned grey. I then felt myself disappear...

I woke up suddenly gasping for air. I held my head in pain, it felt like I had a massive hangover and I don't even drink that much. I rubbed my head only realising my hands were in handcuffs. I frowned and looked around before blinking my eyes a couple of times to get my 20/20 vision back. I stood up quickly and looked around the room only realising what happened  
"Brillant" I sighed and saw there was a table, and two chairs facing each other. I felt like a prisoner when I wasn't one. I didn't even do anything wrong. I just kept a little secret, because this might happen. I sat on the bed which shouldn't be classified as a bed and sat with my head in my hands. Now I know how prisoners felt. And I didn't like it.

I shot my head up as I saw Coulson walk in with two files. I looked at him not knowing to say to him.  
"Let's talk shall we?" He said sitting down on the metal chair. I looked down and sighed and stood up pulling the chair out and sitting on it. They could at least have something a little more comfy  
"Dad, I haven't done anything wrong. There was no need to knock me out or to imprison me!" I looked at him sad  
"Actually, you did do something wrong. You got involved with a high level assassin and also be involved with HYDRA who you know SHIELD and HYDRA don't get along" He said placing the files down. I looked at them. One with my name on them and then another with red letter across it saying CLASSIFIED.  
"Dad I am not involved with HYDRA, I never have and never will work with them. I only protected Bucky that's it. I slept in the building and nothing more. I am not lying, use a lie detector on me, I am not lying" I looked at him seriously  
"Tell me everything from the beginning, from the first day you met him till now" He crossed his arms getting comfy. I nodded and sat back  
"A few or two after I took a break at SHIELD, I heard some noises, I walked out the beach house seeing a jet coming towards the island. I used a forcefield on the island to protect it and anything on it. Then the jet crashed onto the island. And a man came out of it, a man with a metal arm. He walked away from jet and he looked at me, the jet exploded, the blast making the man get affected by the blast. He crashed into some rocks and a tree and I ran over to him to see if he was okay. He woke up and looked at me, I asked if he was okay and he sat up assuring himself and me that he was fine. He clearly wasn't. Anyway the next thing that happened was boats and jets coming towards the island, I asked him if they were with him and he told me, they were trying to kill him, they managed to track him down and follow him to finish him off. So i stood up and got rid of them all"  
"When you mean get rid of them all..." he asked  
"Well they were going to destroy the island as well and you know how protective we are, so yes I killed them all. After that the man thanked me. I asked him his name, and he said the Winter Soldier. He didn't have a first or second name, the Winter Soldier was it. So I told him my name and said to him I should help him, get him cleaned up and then help him out, he had nowhere to go. He asked if he could trust me"  
"And what did you say?"  
"I said yes, it should be me who needs to trust him. After some convincing he agreed and then we went into the beach house and I helped him. Then during two weeks, we got closer and closer. I could trust him and he could trust me. He said, because I saved his life, he was going to protect me, so we made a deal"  
"And what kind of deal did you make?"  
"The deal was, I protect him and he protects me. I also asked mum to do me a little favour. A few days after helping him, I asked mum to get information regarding him, and she handed me a file, she said to not ask her how she got it and I didn't. But it looked like that file" I pointed to the file with the big bold letters on them  
"She must of gotten them off SHIELD somehow without getting caught" He informed me  
"She must of. Anyway after reading the file, I read it and it all made sense. His real name is Bucky Barnes, he was Rogers best friend during World War 2. He died in action but someone managed to rescue him. His left arm was completely burned and lets say unusable. They cut it off and replaced it with a metal arm. He had his memory erased and was placed in what Rogers was placed in, a type of freezer, it managed to preserve Bucky's age. Then years after they then released him and they brainwashed him and sent him off to do missions"  
"Did you tell him anything about his real self?"  
"Yes, I told him everything, after reading his file, I told him, at first he didn't seem to take it in but I handed the file over and he said things started to come back. So he took it in that he was James Buchanan Barnes, died during World War 2 in action with Steve Rogers, aka Captain America"  
"When does HYDRA come in?"  
"Now, after a week, some people managed to find the island. He had loads of men with him. They told me that they needed Bucky back. I looked at Bucky with so much emotion, even after being on the island for a few weeks with him I got to know him, trust him, and for a reason fall for him. I told him to go with them, but he said no. They didn't seem to take the answer and they threatened him"  
"Threaten how exactly?" I sighed. This was going to be a long story  
"Well they said that they would kill me and destroy the island. And Bucky wasn't going to let them do that. So he basically took me with him. Told them the deal which me and him made. They didn't care as long as Bucky would return to him, so I went with them. I asked who they were and they said they were HYDRA. At that point I didn't know who it was. But I told them and Bucky I didn't want to be involved and didn't want anything to do with them and didn't want to hear anything, I was only protecting Bucky. Then I returned to SHIELD and every time I said I was going for a swim I actually visited Bucky. I kept on going there and I started to fall for him more. Weeks or months went by and then one day I visited and he didn't know who I was. I kept on telling him. They informed me they erased his memory because I revealed his true self and if I tried to do it again they would kill me. I had to try and persuade Bucky who I was so I developed a gift. I managed to put my memories of me and Bucky into his mind. From the day he crashed till now. Even including his true identity. He then smiled at me and I knew he remembered. I told him that he couldn't say anything about his true self. And before I left he kissed me. I couldn't believe it. The weeks, months and years went by. We were in a real relationship after a few months of meeting, and we loved each other and we still do no matter what happens. And now I am here. I couldn't tell anyone because of the reaction, this reaction" I sighed as my whole story was told.


	9. Chapter 9

sighed at my dad. He heard from my side of the story. But he wasn't saying anything, I felt like i was going to run out of oxygen at the long story I just told  
"Dad, tell me what is going to happen" All he did was sigh not knowing what to say  
"I don't know if I can trust you" It broke my heart hearing him saying that. He didn't trust his own daughter  
"I can't believe you, I didn't trust you after what you did to my mum, to me and mum! You left us! You didn't care, but then I came back and I trusted you to know you would be a dad to me. But after all this you can't trust me. I have heard it all. I have lost my trust in you, I should of never trusted you, mum was right, I shouldn't of stayed. This was a mistake"  
"Lexi don't say that, how do you expect me to act when you have been involved with an assassin and HYDRA!" He shouted at him  
"I thought you would of believed your own daughter. Obviously not Coulson. I can't trust you enough now to call you dad. I remembered something, my dad is dead and he will always be dead" I looked at him gritting my teeth together letting a tear fall out of my watery eyes  
"Lexi please... Don't say that, I am always going to be your father even if you deny it" All I did was laugh  
"I don't know what your talking about. My dad is dead. Anyway agent Coulson I know a few things you might not know"  
"And what exactly is that?" He looked at me  
"The first thing, people involved with HYDRA have been ordered to be killed. Well because you don't believe me about not being involved with them, you won't kill me since I am daughter by blood, and you won't let me go home or escape because you can't risk your daughter leaving you again, even though you already have lost her. And lastly, I meant what I meant, the winter soldier is coming for me, I can feel it, and he will do everything he will to protect me"

Coulson looked at me with no expression on his face and no emotion. We looked at each other, he knew I was right, but the eye contact was broken by a few gun shots heard from the hatch of the plane. I looked at him and smirked.  
"Please tell me that is not who I think that is" he looked at me standing up  
"I told you he will come after me. Let me go before people get hurt" I stood up and stood by him and put my hands out to him to get the handcuffs off.  
"Let me go" I looked at him but instead he grabbed my arm and a gun and walked down the halls of the bus going past the chairs and the conference room going out to a door. A smile arose on my face.

The love of my life stood in the room by Lola the car. I looked at him and smiled  
"Bucky" he looked up and smiled  
"Lexi" I smiled, luckily HYDRA didn't erase his memory. He looked at me and frowned, he was staring at my dads hand tight on my arm  
"Bucky he is my dad even though I don't like that idea. But don't hurt any of them, please" I looked at him and he stood still.  
"Coulson!" I heard a voice coming from below us.

Coulson escorted me down the stairs keeping him to me and away from Bucky. We looked at the lab seeing bullet holes in the bullet proof glass doors. They were all in there, Jaynes (Jess) Simmons, Fitz, May, Ward, Skye and Barton. Who looked at me sad, angry and disappointed.  
"Fury is dead, Coulson" May informed us  
"He did it as well as SHIELD being compromised" She motioned to Bucky. I looked at him and looked down. Fury 'was' dead. Both me and my dad knew he wasn't really dead. SHIELD wouldn't allow him to die like with Coulson.  
"He tried to kill us" Skye said looking at me  
"He can't help it, he is brainwashed my HYDRA. I know deep down, Bucky is in there trying to escape" I looked at her and the team and my dad  
"Let me go, please. I can't stay here and be a prisoner, I haven't done anything bad. Plus it will keep you safe"  
"How?!" Coulson said looking at me  
"Because Bucky won't go after me if I am here. He needs me and I need him, please, just let me go" I looked at him pleading and he sighed letting my go. I ran to Bucky to be pulled into his arms. I missed his well built body and his metal arm which was around my body. I pulled away and looked at him stroking his cheek smiling at him  
"You came back for me"  
"Of course, your the star in my life" he smiled and kissed me softly. I pulled away looking at him and turning around looking at my old team  
"It's been a pleasure working with you, but I know that it is over, me being in SHIELD. Jess I know your new to the team but they need a good agent, which your good at being, both being good and being an excellent agent to the team. They also need to keep believing that magic exists, your the supernatural in the team now, keep after them. This is for the best. Keep after Coulson and Skye" She nodded in response and looked at Skye and Coulson.  
"Wait why me?" Skye asked  
"Because your the sister I never had. Your always going to be my best friend and sister by heart. Stay safe Skye. All of you" I sighed and looked at Bucky. I held his hand and teleported out the bus arriving on the island.

Once we arrived at the island, I motioned my handcuffed hands at him and he smiled punching through the chains. I smiled and hugged him and looked into his eyes  
"This is the only safe place I know, for both of us. I know what you did was bad, killing Fury but both me and Coulson know that he isn't really dead. What ever HYDRA orders you to do, don't tell me, I don't want to know because then I will try and stop you and I can't get you hurt. If you get orders, don't tell me. Just don't. Do you job and I will stay here. But if my team or people I know or love get hurt I won't stand by and let it happen. I will help them even if it means killing agents of HYDRA. I am kind of still a SHIELD agent and I will do anything to protect my team or the public because the public don't deserve what is going to happen. God I wonder what is going to happen. I will protect you and them and that is a promise" I looked at him seriously. He nodded in agreement and hugged me while I looked out to the sea. This was going to be New York all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a day and a bit since I left, well escaped SHIELD. Since Fury was 'killed', it was official. SHIELD was compromised and has gone down. Me and Bucky have been living in peace on the island but I know that it was going to change soon.  
As soon as we arrived me and Bucky reunited passionately. We missed each other so much and I was surprised that his memory wasn't wiped again. I had left everything again. First I left my mum and my cove and now I have left SHIELD. But I wasn't going to be a prisoner for something i haven't done. Im innocent and I just tried to protect the man I love and will still love.

Me and Bucky were laying in bed, with the tangled sweaty sheets wrapped around our bodies. He had his metal arm around my body allowing his hand to glide up and down my body. I had my head on his well built body while my finger traced on his body  
"I missed this. I missed you" I said to him quietly like a whisper since I was so relaxed  
"I told you I would come back for you, I kept my promised" he said kissing my head  
"I know, and I will still keep my promise no matter what happens, even if SHIELD is compromised and HYDRA is rising. But I will still protect others since I am, well I was a SHIELD agent, I still have the skill and the life time promise" He nodded in response  
"I know Lexi, and I won't stay in your way, but stay out of mine, I don't want to hurt you by accident"  
"And I don't want you getting killed Bucky" I looked at him lifting my head up looking into his eyes  
"You have already been killed once and I am not letting that happen again" All he did was nod and smile at me and pecked me on the lips  
"Just know this, I love you Lexi Sirena. And if anything happens, just run. I want you to be protected and if you need to run do it. Don't get hurt" He looked at me seriously and I nodded  
"Of course I won't because I am not a stupid little girl"  
"I know. And if they wipe my memory and I don't remember you, try and find a way to put the memories back in my mind please" He looked at me sad. I wasn't going to let HYDRA get away with all of it  
"Of course, I am not going to let you forget me, all what we have gone through, that is never going to be lost" I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

This led to be something more passionate. I missed his lips on mine, his hands exploring my body. But Bucky shot up from the bed  
"Whats wrong?" I asked him  
"HYDRA is here, they want me for some reason" He said getting changed. I turned my head seeing a jet and some men on the island waiting for him. I nodded at him knowing something big was going to happen. I watched him get changed and sat up with the sheets covering me barely. He was about to leave but he stopped in his path  
"Bucky you have to go" I informed him  
"I know but I forgot something" he smiled walking to me and kissing my hard and passionatly. I didn't want him to leave otherwise I would be killed. I smiled at him and hugged him once we stopped kissing him  
"Be careful please" He nodded and kissed my shoulder. He walked away from me to met up with the HYDRA agents.

I sighed and layed down playing with the red star necklace he gave me on our 6 month anniversary. This is definitely New York all over again.

It only took a few hours until I received a phone call from the one and only Steve Rogers. Apparently they needed my help with something. And all what was screaming in my head was Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. I really wanted to say something to Steve about the real Winter Soldier, but I couldn't.  
"Why should I help, I am not even a-part of SHIELD" I said to him through the phone  
"Lexi, we have been informed by SHIELD, especially Maria Hill that you can help us. SHIELD is compromised and we need to take down the assassin. SHIELD wants you to help us. Will you please" I sighed and looked down  
"Fine, I will met you at the Smithsonian so you can pick me up" I hung up so I wouldn't have to deal with a compromise.

I got changed into my SHIELD combat clothes. It felt weird being in these clothes because I never thought I would actually wear them again. I looked at the gold B necklace hanging around my neck. I got that to remember Bucky, hence the capital gold B. I sighed and teleported off the island and arriving outside the Smithsonian. Everyone panicked when I arrived, they seemed to walk faster or just look at me. I shook my head and noticed a black car pull up. I assumed it was for me. I looked at Tasha who had red straightened hair  
"Long time no see" She said smiling  
"Same to you" I said smiling and noticed an arrow necklace she was wearing. It was obvious to me who gave that to her. But I didn't care. I had Bucky. I walked to the car and got in and frowned at two men in the car  
"And who are these?"  
"That is Jasper Sitwell and that is Sam Wilson" I nodded at what Tasha said and looked at Sitwell and frowned. I remember him from somewhere and he looked at me like he remembered me. He looked down at my, I followed his gaze, he was looking at my necklaces. I looked at them and hid them in my top.  
"So who is this then?" Sam Wilson asked  
"This is Lexi Sirena. Ex SHIELD agent and Agent Coulson's daughter" Tasha informed him  
"Oh right nice to meet you. So you got any talents"  
"She is a mermaid with gifts" Steve said. I didn't even notice that we were driving along a bridge  
"A mermaid, wow. Didn't know they existed" Sam said  
"A lot of things you don't know about the world" I informed him. They also informed me about everything that has happened. Fury, the bunker and what HYDRA's plan is.

"That is a lot of people who are going to die" I said worried. I was stuck, between loving Bucky and saving peoples lives of SHIELD and the public  
"I know. But we won't let it happen" Steve said.  
Suddenly Jasper Sitwell was pulled out the window and thrown onto the fast motorway on the bridge. We then heard footsteps on the roof of the car. Bucky. A hand came through the front window and the steering wheel was taken. Sam stepped onto the breaks causing Bucky to go flying off the car and drag along the car. The car was speeding towards him since a car behind us decided to ram into us. Please don't hit him. Bucky jumped onto the car and then onto the car behind. The car swerved and hit something heard causing the car to flip.

I didn't mean to but I suddenly teleported out the car and onto the road lying on the floor.  
"Ow" I got up and rubbed my head seeing Bucky grabbing a gun and aiming it at me. He doesn't remember me. I sighed and he shot at me. It wasn't a bullet it was a explosive device. I decided to freeze the explosive in the air and turn it around. I closed my eyes and unfroze it. It flew towards their car and they ran out the way. I turned around running to Sam, Steve and Tasha  
"Are you okay?" I asked them  
"You could of teleported us out" tasha said  
"I sometimes can't control it especially when I am panicking" I said to her. And turned around seeing HYDRA and Bucky coming towards us. I couldn't see Bucky's face since he had his eye and mouth mask on. I just wished to God no one will get hurt.  
Another explosive device was coming towards us. Steve pushed us out the way. Sam went off to fight some guys getting a gun and me and Tasha ran behind a few cars. She dealt with herself and I had to deal with myself. Bucky and Steve were fighting. I looked at a shooter coming towards me, he started to shoot towards me but I used my telekinesis to dodge the bullets. I then blew the gun up and ran for the man, grabbing him and falling over the bridge. We landed with a crunch. I fell onto him and noticed he was dead. His skull, spine all broken.

I looked up seeing people panicking and running. I got up and looked up at the bridge seeing an explosion and Tasha swinging off the bridge. I then noticed Bucky coming towards the edge of the bridge and looked at me. I quickly turned invisible and ran. I remembered what he told me. Run, so I did. I hide behind a car and turned visible. I heard shots going, then silence then it sounded like a small gun going off. I looked to see men climbing down the bridge and shooting at a fallen bus. It must be Steve. But he managed to defeat him. Tasha met up with me and thought of a plan. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She made a recording of herself and went off. I stayed behind a car and heard a large crunch. I looked to see Bucky landing on a car and looking around.

It was like trying to play hide and seek. We were hiding and he was seeking. He then walked past the car which I was behind and I grabbed what Tasha gave to me and waited. I heard the recording of Tasha start then an explosion. That was my queue. I got up and jumped over the car and landing on Bucky's shoulders. I grabbed the wire to try and choke him but he stopped me and flipped me over landing me on the car. I groaned in pain and looked up at Bucky. I saw his eyes. He aimed at me  
"Bucky don't!"


	11. Chapter 11

groaned in pain and looked up at Bucky. I saw his eyes. He aimed at me  
"Bucky don't!"

I looked at him as he looked at me confused. Tasha had thrown something on his metal arm causing it to malfunction. It was one of her black widow bites that electrocute anything it touches. Tasha grabbed my arm and helped me up as we made a run for it. We started running and I split up from Tasha going into an alleyway and hiding by a bin. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. He was going to shoot me. He wasn't Bucky, they brainwashed him again. This wasn't fair for either of us. I closed my eyes and thought of the ocean. Peaceful. Quiet. Empty. She smiled but shot her eyes open when she heard another gun shot. I got up and saw Tasha holding her shoulder. She had been shot, I am guessing Bucky did it. But it wasn't the real Bucky. I ran over to her and pressed hard onto her wound  
"He shot me!" Tasha said breathing heavily. I nodded at her  
"I know don't worry, we will get you out of here" I reassured her  
"Why did you call him Bucky?" She asked panicked. I just looked at her  
"Don't worry about that, lets just worry about your wound right now" She nodded and I looked up seeing Bucky coming towards us  
"Er we might have to run" She looked at me with wide eyes but Steve jumped in and started fighting Bucky.

Bucky only had his mouth and nose mask on, while his eye mask was somewhere else. Me and Tasha stayed behind the car. I stood up seeing what was going on. Steve had managed to put his shield into Bucky's metal arm to try and damage it, but nothing was working.

They continued to fight until the worst thing happened. Steve flipped Bucky over and Bucky's nose and mouth mask had fallen off. I didn't know what to do. The secret was out. Bucky stood up and turned around slowly. I looked at Steve, he was frowning, confused was all I got off him  
"Bucky?" Steve asked him still confused. Bucky frowned at him and walked towards him  
"Who the hell is Bucky?" He went for Steve until Tasha stood up and shot a grenade at Bucky. It missed him by a near miss, it hit a car instead making it explode right next to Bucky. I held Tasha up softly without pressing on the wound too hard. Then the impossible happened. Bucky disappeared out of nowhere. I walked to Steve still holding onto Tasha and looked at Steve  
"Are you okay?" Steve looked at me confused he was going to say something but we were interrupted by FBI and SWAT arriving in the black vans and cars aiming their guns at us. I then noticed SHIELD agents, they weren't really SHIELD they were HYDRA. They walked over to us and surrounded us  
"Don't bother making a move or we will shoot your heads off" one of the men said. I looked up seeing a helicopter, it was a news anchor helicopter recording everything live  
"Put the gun down" one of the 'SHIELD' agents ordered. He looked at him  
"We aren't gonna kill them live on tv, put it down" he looked at him and the other man put his gun down.

I continued to look around to try and find Bucky. But he was gone. He was like a ghost. They handcuffed me, Tasha and Steve and ordered us to the van. They escorted us to the van and shoved us in there. I sat down and was sitting next to Steve and opposite to Tasha. Sam was sitting next to Tasha. He managed to knock Bucky off the road when he flew in and took out the other shooters. But he had got caught, like all of us. Steve looked at me and I looked down. He told everyone everything  
"It was him, I know his face, it was Bucky" He said  
"But thats impossible, I heard he did in World War 2" Tasha pointed out  
"I know, I know, but I know Bucky's face" he looked at her seriously and turned to me  
"Why did you call him Bucky?" I looked at him not knowing what to say  
"It's best you don't know steve" She looked at him seriously and looked at Tasha as Sam noticed her bleeding out. She turned to the guards who then put his electric taser on to electrocute Sam but the other guard knocked the other out. We frowned and the guard removed the helmet. I smiled at her. Maria Hill  
"these helmets are squeezing my head" she said and smiled. Then the car changed course.

Steve kept on looking at her and she looked down. The car stopped after a while and she got out and looked around. She had no idea where she was. Everyone got out and Maria did the decent thing and uncuffed us. I thanked her and we were lead inside a building. It was dark, and secretive like SHIELD is or was. I just wondered how Coulson and the team where. We continued walking until I saw a few lights and beeping. Steady beeps. I knew it. Fury was alive and well.

We sat around him as they talked. A SHIELD doctor who was monitoring him tended to Tasha's shot shoulder. Steve explained everything, from when Fury was shot till now. Fury also explained about SHIELD being comprised and 'dying' in theatre.  
"It was a drug, slows the heart rate down but doesn't kill you completely. We needed to make it look real" I nodded at him  
"Told you SHIELD brings back the dead" I shook my head and looked down. He and Maria knew what I was talking about.  
"Can I speak to Hill and Lexi alone for a bit please" Fury asked. I was confused but I went along with it. Tasha, Sam and Steve left the room. I looked at Fury as Maria helped him sit up  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked  
"Coulson. How is he?" He asked  
"He is good, still human. But he is fine" I said nodding  
"good, good. Now lets get me to the table so we can all talk as the last of SHIELD" I nodded. It was quite awkward right now since I Coulson wasn't my father anymore.

Me and Maria helped Fury to the table and set him down. I sat down next to Tasha as everyone sat down. Steve stood up while we sat down.  
"Before we discuss plans, I want to know one thing. Lexi. How did you know that was Bucky?" He looked at me and gazes followed. I had nothing to lose since I wasn't part of SHIELD.  
"This was the whole reason I had left SHIELD"  
"You left shield?" Fury asked  
"Yes, lets just say a secret I kept got out and it ruined everything I had. I had taken a break from SHIELD and during that break I met a man. The Winter Soldier. I managed to get information and I learned the real him. James Barnes. Died in action. My team found out and lets say I was imprisoned. They thought I was HYDRA, but I wasn't and I am not. I just protected Bucky. I helped him since he was nearly killed and we made a promise. To protect each other. HYDRA then arrived on the island to take Bucky. I told Bucky who he really was. And I went along with them telling them both I wanted nothing to do with HYDRA or what they do. I was there for Bucky. After a few weeks HYDRA found out that Bucky knew himself, they removed his memory and brainwashed him. But I put the memories back into him and told him to keep it a secret. We had been protecting and together ever since. 2 years."  
"what do you mean together for 2 years?" Fury asked  
"She means they are in a intimate relationship for 2 years" Maria informed them  
"You are, why didn't you tell me he was alive?!" Steve asked  
"Because if I told everyone, people would be imprisoned or worse killed. And Bucky would be both. We would never see him again. Like everyone says, he is a ghost. One minute he is there then the next he is gone. I couldn't loose him. If I told everyone he would be gone" Steve nodded as he understood  
"So what is the plan?" Sam asked. Maria grabbed a silver case placing it on the table and opening it up revealing chips.  
"These chips will need to be replaced, they represent each helicarrier which is gonna be used. You remove one old chip in one section and replace it with one of these. Once all of these have been replaced then we have control of all three helicarriers and then we can reaim" She explained  
"Re aim?" I asked confused  
"there is about 50 chips in each section, 3 sections for 3 helicarries. All the chips work together to aim the guns to aim to all people who HYDRA consider a threat to HYDRA's plan, about half the population of earth is considered a threat such as Banner and Stark, imagine how many deaths. These three chips are each helicarrier, remove one chip and replace with these, these are SHIELDS and they will aim for each helicarrier destroying all of them and any HYDRA agents on those" We nodded in understanding. It was a lot to take in.  
"I will deal with Bucky, he needs to know who he really is. I won't allow Lexi do it because she could get killed" Steve said  
"but I can put the memories in him" I pointed out  
"Another time, I will try and trigger his memories. Falcon will-" I interrupted him  
"Who the hell is Falcon?"  
"I am" Sam said. He explained what he could do  
"Oh right, sorry about that" I smiled slightly and continued to listen to Steve  
"We all know who is behind this, Alexander Pierce, so Fury and Tasha can deal with him, while me, Sam and Lexi replace the controller chips. And get rid of anyone who is HYDRA" I nodded at him. Then steve started to explain what happened at the old SHIELD base with Zola. Who created the algorithm and the Winter Soldier all those years back...


	12. Chapter 12

We had a plan. We just hoped that everything was going to plan. I told Skye everything that we had to do. She understood. They told me everything which I have missed in only a few days. They had to hunt down a man called Deathlok who was going to kill all of them, they also finally found the clairvoyant they have been trying to track down. It was Garrett. He was Coulson's friend but he never was. The clairvoyant never had any abilities, he had SHIELD clearance, he knew our every step. Ward killed an old man who they thought was the clairvoyant. Victoria Hand almost killed everyone because she believe they were working with the clairvoyant. The bus was hijacked and Simmons and Triplett tried to get more information about the blood from Skye. Coulson also found out about May being in contact with Fury. He wasn't happy and didn't want her on the team, he also believed she was the clairvoyant or knew them. There was a lot of drama in a few days and I have missed it all because I am trying to get Bucky back.

I managed to get a clean shower while at the base and get my fighting clothes all washed and dried. I looked in the mirror looking at myself. I smoothed out my leather jacket and turned the gold B around to make it look like a B and kissed the star. I walked out my room heading with the team to a black van. We started heading to SHIELD. I looked out the window looking at the blue sky with the white clouds floating in the sky. I just hoped to God, Bucky would be alive in the end of all of it. I wished everyone would be alive. Time went by fast as we already arrived at the gates of SHIELD. We all looked at each other and looked up at the SHIELD Triskelion, we knew deep down it wasn't going to be standing at the end of the day. The car drove off to an underground section of SHIELD and once we arrived we noticed guards on duty. We only had one plan. Take them out. We knocked them all out and hoped to God they weren't HYDRA.

Me, Sam and Steve made our way to the control room with Maria Hill, while Tasha and Fury was following there plan.  
"So Steve got your speech ready?" I smiled at him as we continued walking. Steve smiled but turned serious  
"No, I will make it up at the spot" I nodded and we came to the door seeing guards in the control room  
"You either have choices, leave now or be shot" Maria said to them making them run out the room. Steve walked to the control panel taking the microphone and making his speech.  
"Alexander Pierce who you know is the top secret SHIELD agent is actually a partner of the team HYDRA, he plans to wipe out anyone who is a threat to HYDRA such as Stark or Banner, especially the Avengers" Steve continued to make his speech until it was time to move.

We arrived at the bottom level of SHIELD where the helicarriers were descending into the sky. I was told to teleport onto the helicarrier, take out anyone who gets in our way and then go to the middle helicarrier and replace the control chip. And to leave Bucky to Steve. I nodded at my instructions and looked at Steve  
"Don't kill him, he's your friend deep down" I looked at him and sighed and turned the helicarrier which was already off the ground. I closed my eyes and thought of the helicarrier. I eventually teleported onto it and looked around seeing people, agents of HYDRA coming my way. I stood my ground and started throwing harmful fire balls at them watching body parts flying and them turning into ash. I looked as more and more came. I looked at them and closed my eyes, I reopened them as they turned into a fiery ember. My hands erupted into flames and a circle of fire surrounded me. I closed my eyes and released everything I had and managed to wipe out everyone on the helicarrier who was HYDRA.

I took some small breaths as I felt my energy draining. I felt weak but I stood up and turned around and made my way to the helicarrier I needed to replace the chip but stopped in my track as I saw him. Bucky. He looked angry with a gun and looking at me. He continued to walk towards me  
"Bucky, I know you're in there, you know me. It's Lexi, your girlfriend" I looked at him hoping to God he knew something  
"I don't know anyone called Lexi" He looked at me glaring. I knew this was going to be ugly. I ran towards him as he started to shoot at me. I used my forcefield blocking all the bullets but it wasn't going to hold. I was so close to him and my forcefield was wearing out. I only had one plan. As I ran towards him I quickly teleported from in front of him to behind him. I placed my hands on him putting all the memories of what I had of us into his mind. It was going to hurt a little bit since it does hurt having forced memories into him. I heard him groan and cry in pain. I removed my hands and looked at him as he turned around  
"Lexi?" I smiled at him, it worked  
"It's me Bucky, I told you I would protect you"  
"And I told you I would protect you, you need to go" He said looking at my seriously  
"Bucky, come with me, that way you will be safe" But he shook his head  
"No, if I go neither of us will be safe. I will find out when this is over, I promise" He stroked my cheek. I couldn't say no. I nodded at him and kissed him hard but short  
"Be careful, I love you"  
"I love you too Lexi, now go!" I nodded, he didn't know what our plan was and I don't think I should tell him, we both could be killed. I ran off and looked at the larger helicarrier which had the glass cameras looking over New York. I decided to run and jump into a large hole that Sam made earlier. It was up to me and Steve now to swap the chips over. I was missing the hole by a mile. I closed my eyes and teleported onto the small bridge. I opened my eyes and looked around seeing I did it. I ran to the control panel and managed to swap them in time. It was Steve's turn. I closed my eyes and teleported to the top of the main helicarrier to help Sam. Once I arrived I saw Sam on the floor.  
"Sam?! Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded at me  
"What about you?" I nodded  
"Yeah I am fine, just waiting for Steve to swap over the chips"  
"I saw him, the winter soldier or Bucky what ever his name is"  
"His name is Bucky and I saw him as well"  
"Did you talk to him" I looked at him  
"Yeah I did, I kinda put the memories back in him. He knows me but not anyone else. Look enough talking we have to get off this before anything happens. You do your thing I will do mine. Just be safe" He nodded and ran to do his job. I continued to take out enemies hoping that everyone would be okay.

I felt myself tipping slightly. I frowned and looked around seeing the helicarrier tipping. I felt to the ground and started rolling slowly. I quickly got up and looked at my horror. The helicarrier was going into the Triskelion. I widened my eyes and thought of a plan again my only plan. I ran to the end of the helicarrier and jumped off. Luckily the helicarrier was still over the water. I dived into the water and felt my tail forming. I looked around and saw pieces of jets and the helicarrier as well as rubble falling into the ocean. I swam to the surface and looked as everything was falling apart literally. The helicarriers suddenly blew up. I smiled as the plan worked. Everything did go to plan. The triskelion was splitting into two. I then saw a helicopter catch Sam who jumped out of the building. I looked up and frowned, something was falling. No someone. I heard a loud splash and swam over to whatever fell from the sky. Steve's shield. I looked up seeing Steve falling in to the water from the air. I carefully looked to where he was going. But then I saw something extraordinary happen. Bucky. He was falling from the sky. I could sense he was alive. I know what he was doing.

Steve and Bucky landed into the water and I saw Bucky pull him out of the water. Bucky laid him down and looked at him. He then turned away from his old war friend and looked at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I closed my eyes and messaged him  
"I love you, see you soon" I smiled at him as he grinned at me. I smiled and went underwater swimming away to the island while holding Captain America's shield.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on the white sandy beach of the island mermaid above my home kingdom. I was trying to find Bucky. It has been a few days since I saw him leave Steve on the sand and walked away into the woods. I wanted to give him a bit of space, a day or two, but I left it to three because I couldn't sense him whatsoever. I didn't know what it wasn't working. I thought about him but nothing was working. I opened my eyes and sighed  
"Where are you Bucky?" I never thought this, but I was feeling lonely. I missed my team and I missed Bucky. Usually I would visit my mother and friends to catch up but I haven't missed anything.

I closed my eyes again and thought of Bucky. Still nothing. But one thing popped into my head. What if he changed himself? Or something had changed him. The Smithsonian had a Bucky memorial. I think he went there, it was only a guess but if he wanted to find out more about himself that would be the place to go. He wouldn't go and see Steve because he would get killed by SHIELD, and I doubt he still remembers everything. I took a deep breath, I was going to use everything I had, all the power I had in me and find the man I love. I tensed my body and started using my source. I was finding him but I didn't know where it would take me. I opened my eyes and my eyes turned to a fiery ember colour, my eyes were looking in every direction. But I saw an image, a hotel. Funnily enough it was called the Avengers hotel, 5 star. I closed my eyes and blinked a few times. I found him.

I got up and paced a bit, how did he get the money, how did he get the clothes and how come he hasn't got caught. But then the worse thought came into my mind, what if he slept with a hooker because I haven't been in contact with him. I shook my head trying to erase it but it made me want to find him even more. There was only one thing was going to do to. I quickly ran into the water diving in the water transforming and swimming back to New York. Thinking of him with another woman made me swim even faster than I have before.

It took me about an hour to swim back to to New York. I swam to a pile of rocks as kids where on the beach with many families having fun. I stood up as my tail disappeared and luckily instead of my bikini I had my clothes on me. I walked across the yellow sandy beach and walked into town. I looked around and headed to the Smithsonian just to see if Bucky was there. I stood outside the large building and took a deep breath. I walked up the many stairs and walked through the glass doors heading to the Bucky memorial. I walked to the memorial seeing a picture of Bucky in black and white with a description  
"How many times have you been coming here?" I turned my head looking at Bucky. He had a lot more facial hair and a cap on to disguise himself  
"About every day" He responded  
"How did you get the clothes?" I looked at his left arm, it was covered by a jacket, a thick one, he was also wearing gloves.  
"Let's say I borrowed them. I got worried you know" I turned to him and frowned  
"Got worried why?" I asked him  
"I thought you weren't going to find me" He looked at me quite sad  
"For the past 3 days I have been trying to find you, the first I wanted to get you to find yourself, get things you needed then the rest of the days I have been having trouble. I don't know why though"  
"well I am glad you found me" He smiled at me. I missed his smile  
"I am glad I found you as well" I looked at the large picture  
"I can't believe I was Captain America's best friend" He sighed looking down. I turned to face him  
"It's not your fault Bucky, HYDRA is gone alright, it's all over" I looked at him stroking his cheek  
"Mummy! It's the mermaid from Avengers!" I turned my head seeing a crowd  
"I am not officially the avengers actually" I sighed seeing people crowding. I turned around seeing Bucky gone. I sighed and walked out with fans following me. I continued to walk faster but then I teleported away to anywhere. I turned around, smiling at where I was.

The Avengers hotel was standing in front of me. I walked in and saw nobody at the desk. I quickly turned invisible walking to the book and looked for a name. I didn't know what his name was on here until I saw it, the name 'Bucky Barnes' was written down. He had to be careful with his name. Room 103. I walked to the elevator going to level 100. The door pinged open and I walked to room 103. I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. The door finally opened and Bucky stood there in a towel and a wet body  
"It's true what they say" I said  
"And what exactly is that?" He said smirking  
"Your like a ghost, one minute your there then the next your gone. I thought I lost you again" I said smiling  
"But you didn't and your not ever going to again" He smirked and pulled me into the room locking the door pinning me against the wall. I missed him so much...


	14. Chapter 14

The blast of the bright lights shone in my eyes. I opened them carefully and moved around on the large bed noticing Bucky was gone. I sighed to myself, sometimes I felt like we were having a one night stand but it wasn't. He had things to do, and I agreed to them. I sat up from the bed and yawned looking over the place. The bed was a mess, clothes were scattered along the floor, and the headboard had a large chunk taken from it.

I smiled to myself remembering what happened last night, magical wasn't the word. I stood up wrapping the duvet sheet around my body and walking to the bathroom so I could wash up. It had been at least maybe a few days to a week since we ran. We knew everyone was after us.

After my face was clean and soft and my teeth were American white, I left the bathroom and got changed into some normal clothes. I slipped my boots on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a normal citizen, no one knew who I was. Only some people could recognise me, but not a lot. Brushing my hair through and putting it in a plait. I looked less fishy. I have always managed to find time in the sea to swim around, I kept of thinking if they would have a net in the sea, but no.

I left the room and walked down the halls to the elevator and waited. I turned my head seeing someone looking at me and giving me looks. I frowned at the woman and shook my head as the elevator doors opened. I walked inside and pressed the G button to send me to the ground floor. Classic music started playing in the elevator which I hated so much, I don't know why, I guess the generation I was born and raised up in.

A ding came from the elevator doors as they opened, and a gush of wind hit my body from the opened entrance doors. Walking out of the cube and out of the hotel I looked around and started walking down the street. Some people looked at me trying to figure out who I really was. I shook my head and continued to walk until I reached the place I needed to be.

Starbucks. I was starving especially I am loosing 250 calories nearly every night due to Bucky giving me a lot of 'excerise'. There wasn't much of a cue luckily, but still some people gave me looks. I shook it off and walked to the till looking at the woman  
"Hot chocolate and Bacon bagel please" I smiled politely and handed her some money. I then glanced something that caught my eye in the metal napkin holder. Something was in the sky, something large, like a large black bird, or a quinjet...

I excused myself from the cue and walked outside. I knew it. A quinjet was in the air, but it wasn't the SHIELD agents, it was the Avengers. The quinjet was making it's way down onto the ground. But I wasn't going to let myself be in their hands, yet.  
"Lexi! Stand down, we are taking you in" A booming voice from the microphone echoed the streets. Tony Stark. I shook my head and looked at them.  
"Well I think you have the wrong girl, because I am not going to stand down, easily" She smirked and created a fireball in her hand and launched it towards the jet. She didn't want to hurt them, but she was protecting herself and Bucky, she was done with SHIELD.

Screams screeched in my ear as the public ran away from me. The jet moved out the way missing the fire ball. I shook my head and crossed my arms, then something came to mind. She stuck her arm out and looked at the jet concentrating hard and started using her telekinesis to bring the jet to a hard landing. The pilots, Tasha and Clint tried their best to land the jet. It was time for my escape.

I turned around and started running. I didn't know where to though, somewhere away from them.  
I kept running until I made a stupid turn into an alley. But I stood by a wall and turned invisible. They couldn't see me then  
"Nowhere else to hide Lexi, we know you are in here" Tony spoke and looked around. I kept quiet as long as possible, hopefully Bucky would come to my rescue. I closed my eyes until I felt something prick my arm. I turned visible and looked at a dart in my arm. Looking up seeing all the Avengers I shook my head.  
"You have made a huge mistake" I smirked and felt myself going down, but someone caught me, not just someone. Clint. I looked at them all.  
"Winter will come for me" I smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Pain. Pain was all felt throughout my body. I slowly opened my eyes getting a blurry vision and blinked several times to get my 20x20 vision back. I looked forward seeing basically everyone I knew.  
Stark, Banner, Romanoff, Barton, Rogers, Fury. Skye, May, FitzSimmons, Tripplett and some new other recruits.  
"What a nice way to say hello to me" I smirked looking at them all.  
"Well you werent cooperating with us Lexi, we had to put you down" Stark explained.  
"But I'm not down, because you will never do it regarding who my daddy is" I smiled and looked around the room.  
"Wait I am lost, who is her daddy?" Another agent asked. A male, with scruffy hair and stubble.  
"Agent Coulson, this is his long lost daughter, Lexi meet Agent Lance Hunter" May explained looking at us both.  
"Wait Coulson has a daughter, why didn't he, I mean why didn't anyone say anything?" Hunter was confused and nearly spilt a secret.  
"Because SHIELD keeps secrets from everyone, that is why" I smirked at him and looked at everyone in the room.  
"I mean I see some features of him on you, how?"  
"Well, Coulson slept with my mother and then left her when she was pregnant with me" I shook my head  
"Okay what do you want from me? I don't owe anyone anything or help anyone" I wish I could cross my arms, be intimidating, but I was handcuffed from behind.  
"Where is The Winter Soldier?" Tasha asked. We never got along regarding another agent.  
"And why on Earth would I tell you that?"  
"Because we need to bring him in and your the only one who we can ask"  
"Wait, the winter soldier, the man with the metal arm, why are you asking her?" Hunter asked again  
"Let's just say, these two people, er how do I exactly put it" Skye, was like a sister to me. I hated doing this to her. But she knew what SHIELD was like.  
"Me and Bucky were and still having sex, that's what she meant" I smirked at Lance  
"Okay now I am all caught up thanks" He nodded.  
"Lexi we need to know where he is, it is important that the public is safe from him" Rogers explained. I looked at him and rolled my eyes  
"The thing is Rogers, I don't know where he is. Last night we had sex and then this morning he was gone. He is still trying to find out about his past" I explained  
"If he came here, then we would explain"  
"No, you would imprison him, like you are doing with me. I don't know where he is, and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell SHIELD or the Avengers"  
"Lex, please" Barton butted in.  
"Don't you dare call me by my nickname, you either call me, Lexi or my code name"  
"And what exactly is that?" he asked  
"Siren. Beautiful but deadly" I smirked.  
"Lexi, I want to find my old best friend" Rogers explained  
"Your old best friend?" I smiled and laughed  
"What so funny about a fact?" He questioned  
"Let me ask you something, does a best friend leave his friend to die? When you fell from the helicarrier, into the river, you could have drowned, but Bucky saved him, because you are both with each other to the end of the line. But when Bucky fell from the train, you didn't bother saving him. That is not what a best friend would do? Why didn't you save him, like he saved you!"


End file.
